


The Appeal of Playing Dress Up

by endlesscreaming (oh_moomeo)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Costume Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, i still cant believe i wrote this laksjdaklsj, nurse outfit, the AU is ambiguous but is probably more along the lines of a college au kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_moomeo/pseuds/endlesscreaming
Summary: In which Kokichi and Shirogane come to an agreement that will definitely end in Shūichi having a heart-attack.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	The Appeal of Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i think i died 37 times while writing this
> 
> if u know me in real life...................please dont read this lol

“Alright, so I just have to let you take reference photos and…?”

“...and I’ll give you the costumes.”

“Nishishishishi, okay pervert-gane! You’ve got a deal.”

* * *

Even if it had been over a year since he started dating Kokichi, Shūichi didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. Every time Shūichi thought that he’d managed to make the slightest dent in his facade, Kokichi would pull something so entirely out of left-field that it’d leave Shūichi reeling for days. ~~Not that he minded, of course. Kokichi was like the world’s most difficult puzzle; one that Shūichi wouldn’t mind spending eternity trying to solve.~~

Holding his head in his hands, he groaned. He couldn’t even say embarrassing things in his own mind without feeling waves of shame wash over him. Stuff like this was why Miu constantly taunted him for being a ‘useless virgin’ even though that had stopped being accurate a couple months ago.

Shūichi might not be a virgin any more, but ‘useless’ still just about summed up his capacity for romance and sexiness. It was just perplexing to him; the idea that someone looked at him and thought _‘oh yeah, that guy looks sexy.’_ He’d spent so much of his life avoiding mirrors, avoiding gazes, avoiding any and all reminders that he even had a corporeal form, that it blew his mind that somebody somewhere thought he was attractive.

Admittedly, he was beginning to become more comfortable in his body. His weekly workouts with Kaito and Maki had slowly been changing his form, toned muscles taking the place of an unhealthily scrawny frame. His skin, too, had begun to lose it’s sickly pale tone and he’d tanned a few shades darker from all of his time outside. No longer did he see a depressed, pale, skinny nerd in the mirror - now he saw a depressed, _tanned, slightly toned_ nerd instead.

Not that he thought of all pale and scrawny people as unattractive; he wouldn’t be dating Kokichi Ōma otherwise. Kokichi had always spent more time outdoors than he had, yet his skin retained it’s intensely white colour regardless. Shūichi knew better than anybody that Kokichi practically survived solely on sweets, yet he never seemed to put on a single kilogram. It was strange. Kokichi was an ever-changing, ever-shifting enigma, but his physical appearance remained as a constant.

A knock at his dorm door caused Shūichi to snap out of his thoughts, quickly sitting up on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t sure who could be on the other side, but there was one person he was hoping to see…

“Shumai! Quick! Open the door! Before anyone sees meeeeeeee!”

Rushing to the door in a few quick strides, Shūichi swung it open to a sight that he did not have the brain capacity to process.

As the gears in Shūichi’s brain clicked ever-so-slowly, Kokichi dashed inside of the room and slammed the door behind him.

“I came to give you a check-up, my dearest detective,” He grinned mischievously, clearly enjoying the shell-shocked reaction he had garnered.

“I-I-I…” Shūichi stuttered, doing his best to take in all of... _that_.

The first complete word that came to Shūichi’s mind was tight. The “nurses” dress fit Kokichi like a glove, clinging unforgivingly to his narrow hips and leaving nothing to Shūichi’s desperate imagination. Said imagination was running so fast it was practically sprinting a marathon worth of thought. The bottom of the dress stuck halfway down Kokichi’s small fishnet-covered thighs and Shūichi wondered what he would look like with it hiked up even higher.

White heeled boots clicked across the hardwood floor as Kokichi grabbed Shūichi by his collar and started to push him backwards back towards the recently vacated bed. “C’mon, Shumai. I’m gonna need you to sit down before I can begin the tests,” He whispered, peering down at Shūichi through lowered lashes.

Any strength that Shūichi had gained from his previously mentioned workouts with Kaito and Maki had gone straight out the door when Kokichi sauntered in and he found himself taking shaking footstep after shaking footstep. “Your...o-outfit,” Shūichi stammered. “...d-doesn’t seem workplace a-appropriate.”

The sultry look in Kokichi’s eyes disappeared for a moment, replaced by amusement as he let out a laugh. “S-Shumai, oh my _god_ ,” He snorted. “Babe, that’s not the only workplace inappropriate thing I’m going to do to you tonight.”

Shūichi felt his soul leave his body as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto his back. Nurses hat perched precariously in his wild hair, Kokichi jumped on top of him, both hands planted squarely on the bed. If Shūichi could take a picture of this moment, he would.

But he can’t, so instead he settles on memorizing each and every little bit of Kokichi Ōma. The way his feathery hair flicks outwards, the slight flush of pink on his cheeks that betrays his true feelings, the warmth of his breath as he leans down to press his lips against Shūichi’s.

In the time that they had spent with one another, they had exchanged many kisses. The first few had been awkward, with noses bumping and teeth clacking together, as they laughed at their shared inexperience. Then there were the quick and light kisses, ones that Kokichi would grin through as he peppered Shūichi’s entire face with silly giggles and fast pecks. But this one fell into a third category, the one that would resurface in Shūichi’s dreams; no matter how much he tried to deny it. These kisses could be fast or they could be slow, but they shared one thing in common - a feeling of desperation, of hunger, of pure and unadulterated want. 

Practice meant that their kisses were much more coordinated now, moving against one another in a well-rehearsed rhythm as Kokichi worked Shūichi’s own lips apart. Kokichi hummed happily as he slipped his tongue into Shūichi’s mouth, the latter noting the familiar taste of grape. Instinctively, Shūichi’s hands reached up to thread his fingers through soft, purple hair and push the head of his beloved closer. Faces pressed together tightly, Shūichi sighed happily into Kokichi’s mouth.

Their lips separated with a little pop, a string of saliva dangling from Shūichi’s lips as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

“You’re looking a little warm there, Shumai,” Kokichi sang, wagging his finger. “I think it might be a good idea for you to take _this_ off.” 

He followed through with his words, snaking his warm hands underneath Shūichi’s loose t-shirt and lifting it off and over his head. The sudden exposure to the cool air made Shūichi shiver but any chilly sensations were quickly thwarted as Kokichi pressed his hot mouth against his neck.

A trail of steamy kisses were pressed against Shūichi’s bare body; moving from his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach. One stray hand reached up to pinch and rub his hardened nipples as the other trailed around the waistband of Shūichi’s pants.

“Owo, what’s this?” Kokichi all but drooled as he nuzzled against the bulge he had caused.

“F-For a nurse...you d-don’t seem to have a g-great grasp on anatom- ah!” Shūichi exclaimed, cut-off from his retort as Kokichi covered his clothed erection with his mouth. Shūichi was sure that the taste of cloth couldn’t be that good but you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at Kokichi ; his hazy eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at the detective with a blissed out expression on his face.

“There doesn’t seem to be...any abnormalities with the shape but I think I should take a closer look,” Kokichi murmured against Shūichi’s throbbing crotch. “Y’know, just in case.”

The warm hand that had been tugging at his waistband before pulled down on both Shūichi’s pants and underwear, exposing his dick to the frigid air.

They’d done this before many times but Shūichi still felt a pang of anxiety stab him in his chest. He’d never really liked being naked and had spent most of his life in fear of the time when someone would inevitably see his nude body. Any moment could be the one when Kokichi comes to his senses and sees what’s really in front of him, when Kokichi looks down at him and decides that he’s not enough, when Kokichi-

“Hey, hey,” Kokichi frowned, looking at Shūichi with a concerned expression. “Don’t you start spiralling out on me.” 

Kokichi’s hands lightly skimmed down Shūichi’s skin, feeling their way across every nook and cranny that was Shūichi; as if mapping out the world he had beneath his fingertips. Kisses were left on his stomach so lightly it almost tickled. 

“You’re so beautiful, Saihara Shūichi,” Kokichi whispered, his lips still pressed against warm skin. “Every single little part of you.”

Shūichi could feel his heart in his throat, pulsing with all kinds of intense emotions that left his head feeling dizzy - but the one that beat harder than any other one was love, _love, **love**_. 

Reaching down, Shūichi placed his hand against the soft cheek of his boyfriend, relishing in the gentle heat that radiated from his skin. They stared at one another for a few moments, in silence. There were no words needed when a tender gaze could say it all. The eyes Kokichi looked at him were overflowing with affection, dripping with honest sentimentality that was rare to see on the trickster’s face; they were eyes that stared straight through Shūichi and declared him the most precious treasure in the universe.

Of course, they weren’t going to sit on the bed naked forever. As expected, Kokichi was the one to break the moment. “...Especially your pubes, Shumai!” He snickered. “They’re so cute and wirey!”

Hand retracted from smooth skin, Shūichi quickly slapped his hands against his own face; trying to hide a state of embarrassment that Kokichi was already well acquainted with. “Kokichi! You can’t just _say_ that!”

“Hmmm? Why not?” Kokichi pouted, his fingers entwining themselves gently into the aforementioned pubic hair. “I-I thought you liked it when I told the truth? Did...Did you _lie_ to me, S-Shumai? I...I can’t believe that...my beloved…”

“Kokichi I swear to god if you burst into tears you are going to kill my boner.”

“Nishishishishi! Well, we can’t have _that_ , now can we?” The expression on Kokichi’s face switched effortlessly from a pantomime of sorrow to his standard mischievous grin. “Especially since I haven’t given him a proper inspection yet.”

Tongue hanging out of his mouth, Kokichi teasingly licked a stripe up the length of Shūichi’s cock as he used both hands to grip the base. Shūichi felt his eyes bulge out of his head as he flung one of his own hands over his mouth to stifle a groan.

“Hmmm, it passes the preliminary test but I think I’m going to have to have to launch a more _in-depth_ inspection,” He hummed. Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, Kokichi opened it wide and deep-throated his entire shaft in one go.

The immediately overwhelming warmth and wetness of Kokichi’s mouth engulfed all of Shūichi’s senses and he had to bite down on his hand to stop himself from practically cumming right there and then. His body shook from the all encompassing feeling. Every single one of his nerves was on fire, his mind short-circuiting as his thoughts were occupied entirely by Kokichi Ōma and his delicious, desperate, devious mouth.

Sucking his cheeks in to wrap tightly around Shūichi’s dick, Kokichi drooled buckets as his head bobbed up and down. His tongue, which was mostly experienced in lashing out taunts, pressed teasingly against the head with every movement. If Shūichi had been standing up when they’d started, he would’ve fallen to his knees long ago.

Teeth still embedded in the meat of his hand, Shūichi dizzily took a cursory glance down at the purple monster beneath him. Kokichi’s face was even more flushed than it had been before, saliva dripping from his mouth as he happily choked himself on his beloved Shumai. Tears leaked out of the sides of his eyes as he slammed his face as far against Shūichi’s crotch as he could, nose pressing hard into his pubic hair.

“K-Kokichi!” Shūichi exclaimed, his hand falling out of his mouth with an embarrassingly loud moan.

“Mmmm,” Kokichi hummed, the vibration running through Shūichi’s entire body. “Y-You...You’ve passed the oral examination,” He shakily laughed as he wiped his wet chin against his wrist.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Shūichi tried to close the gap between himself and Kokichi - wanting nothing more than to kiss the mouth that had worked so hard - but Kokichi shoved him backwards. Shūichi flopped onto the bed, disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to touch Kokichi in return. He felt...guilty, being given all of this special attention and pleasure without the chance to reciprocate. Even though Kokichi reminded him that he was worthy of love each and every day, Shūichi had a hard time believing it at times.

“Nuh uh uh!” He sang with a smile. “You’re the patient, silly billy. What kind of nurse would I be if I let my patient do all the work?” Kokichi paused, fishing through his pockets for a mysterious something. “Besides...it’s about time that I ran a more... **internal** evaluation.”

Pulling a small bottle of lube out of his pockets triumphantly, Shūichi felt his dick twitch in anticipation. If this was what was happening next then, well, maybe he didn’t mind being pushed back into the bed anymore. It’d been a while since Shūichi had been the one getting penetrated. They liked to take turns at giving and receiving, but they usually stuck to Kokichi being the bottom. Shūichi was more than excited to have a turn, his breath catching in excitement.

“Spread your legs, Shūichi,” Kokichi commanded, in a tone that was lower than usual.

Shūichi did as he was told. 

~~He always did what he was told when Kokichi asked him like that.~~

Squirting a hearty amount of lube onto one of his hands, Kokichi warmed it up slightly before pressing a sticky-wet finger against Shūichi’s tight entrance. There was a little resistance as the thin appendage tried to force its way inside and Shūichi reveled in the feeling of being pushed open and spread apart. It hurt a little bit, as it always did at the start, but the generous helping of lubricant eased the discomfort immensely. Then Kokichi curled his finger and Shūichi felt an eruption of stars explode inside of his mind.

One finger quickly became two and three as Shūichi squirmed helplessly on top of his blankets in a haze as Kokichi reduced him to a panting, quivering mess. He ground down on Kokichi’s narrow fingers, pushing hard against bony knuckles as he ached for a feeling of fullness.

“K-Kokichi...I-I...I…,” Shūichi stammered, struggling to string together a coherent sentence as Kokichi rubbed against a particular spot over and _over_ and **_over_** again.

“Yes? What is it, Mister Patient?” 

“P-Please...I…” He struggled to speak without moaning and furrowed his brow in determined concentration. “I-I...I…”

“C’mon, Shumai. Spit it out.”

“I…I...w-want…” Shūichi gasped as Kokichi’s mouth wrapped itself around his dick yet again. “Kokichi! P-Please!...” He cried out desperately. “I-I want you! Please...I...I want to feel you inside of me…”

Slowly releasing his mouth’s hold on Shūichi’s cock with a final swirl of the tongue on the head, Kokichi pulled out his fingers as well. The loss of sensation and touch drove Shūichi mad and he couldn’t help his own hips from bucking uselessly forward into the empty air where Kokichi’s face had occupied only moments before.

“Only because you asked so nicely, my beloved Shūichi,” Kokichi conceded, an excited waver in his voice that wasn’t apparent before.

Shūichi watched with blurry eyes as Kokichi lifted up the **tight** nurse’s dress around his waist, pulling the fishnets down in the opposite direction until they squeezed sweetly around his thighs. Kokichi’s erection lay flush against the hiked-up dress, the tip leaking with pre-cum that made Shūichi’s mouth water. Hands finding the little bottle again, Kokichi groaned as he coated his dick in lubricant and wet sounds filled the air. This was definitely a sight that was going straight into the memory bank for a later date.

Grabbing Shūichi’s hips, Kokichi pulled him closer until his knees were bent and his feet clutched the edge of the bed. Shūichi could feel the head of Kokichi’s cock throb against his entrance, holding his breath as he excitedly waited for the moment when the painful emptiness inside of him would be filled.

“A-Are you ready for your injection?” Kokichi asked, punctuating the cheesy line with a buck of the hips.

The sudden, rushing, _fullness_ slammed Shūichi in the face like a speeding truck and his mouth split open as he all but screamed out loud. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of a slight burning, a sliver of pain surrounded in endless and relentless pleasure as Kokichi filled in every gap and empty space inside of Shūichi Saihara; it was like he was finally being completed. ~~Normally something so cheesy would make Shūichi blush, make him sigh, make him try to hide his face in shame, but he didn’t care anymore - he couldn’t care anymore.~~

“K-Koki...Kokichi…” He mumbled, spit dribbling out of his mouth.

“Hmmm?” Kokichi hummed, struggling to maintain his own composure as he watched the man he loved drown in the pleasure that he had caused. “You seem like you’re enjoying yourself, Shumai...T-There must be something wrong with you, to be enjoying a simple injection like this.”

“Nnnnh-” Shūichi moaned, as he tried and failed to say ‘The only thing wrong with me is that you’re not inside of me 24/7’ but he was cut off as Kokichi bent down and crashed his lips against his lover’s in an impassioned kiss. This was even more intense than it had been before, any semblance of coordination and rhythm flying out the window as they pawed at each other desperately. Teeth clashed and tongues slipped against one another as Kokichi thrust himself inside of Shūichi.

Loud, squelching sounds entwined with mutual groans of fervour and echoed off of the bedroom walls. Anyone who was unfortunate to share a wall with Shūichi was certain to hear the cacophony, but Shūichi couldn’t find it in himself to care as he began to unravel. His anxieties, his concerns, and his worries were all gone; nothing else remained except Kokichi, _Kokichi_ , **_Kokichi_**.

Any semblance of self-control flew straight out the window with every buck of Kokichi’s hips and Shūichi found himself openly and shamelessly moaning whole-heartedly. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss anything.

Kokichi appeared to be in a similar state of unraveling as his bony fingers dug so hard into Shūichi’s hips that it would definitely leave bruises. The nurse’s hat that had been perched precariously in his hair had disappeared and his wild hair lay flat against his sweaty forehead. Cheeks flushed red with excitement and exertion, his eyes bore into Shūichi’s body with a hunger that made him tingle; Kokichi looked as if he wanted to devour him whole and Shūichi was more than willing.

“G-God, Shūichi. You should see yourself right now,” Kokichi stuttered, trying to string together enough brain cells to banter. “Y-You have no idea..just how... _delicious_...you look right now.”

Shūichi shivered as the words tumbled out of Kokichi’s mouth, drawing his knees up higher and higher until he could throw them over Kokichi’s shoulders. His boyfriend grinned as he smacked wet kisses against Shūichi’s calves, hands travelling downwards to squeeze his thighs. “ _Fuck_ , even your legs are amazing.”

Kokichi groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to cum right there and then. Suddenly, with little warning, he pulled the entire length of his dick out from Shūichi’s tight hole. Shūichi whined at the loss, the empty feeling surging back into him as he reached out to paw weakly at the air in front of Kokichi.

“Kokichi...w-why?” Shūichi pleaded, staring up at his boyfriend through lowered lashes. “..come back.”

“Shūichi, you have no idea how close I am to cumming and that’s not a lie,” Kokichi admitted with a laugh. “Fuck, you look like a wreck.”

Shūichi looked like a wreck and he felt like one too. Letting his legs slide off of Kokichi’s narrow shoulders, he became acutely aware of the painful throbbing that emanated from his erection. If he didn’t get absolutely hammered in the next five minutes, he was going to lose it.

A little part of Shūichi’s mind bubbled up to the surface - was he really about to say what he thought he was going to do? Was he really about to push it further? Was he really about to look up at Kokichi with wide eyes and beg him to fuck him like the wanton slut he knew he was?

“Please…” Shūichi whispered, propping himself up on his elbows and reaching with shaking hands to pull his ass cheeks apart. “ _Please_ , Kokichi. I-I need you to fuck me.”

Something inside of Kokichi snapped as soon as Shūichi spread his cheeks, as soon as his sweet and shy detective begged him to fuck him. The gentle warmth that shone in Kokichi’s eyes grew cold and hard; his stare turning steely and determined. Any semblance of desperation was wiped from his face, a harsh mask taking its place.

“Turn around, Shūichi,” Kokichi demanded, glaring straight into his eyes as he gave the command. “Get on your knees.”

Shūichi gasped, quick to heed the order and enthusiastically arching his back far as he could. He wanted to be good for Kokichi, he wanted to be perfect. Knees spread eagerly on the bed, Shūichi pushed his hips backwards, as if he were pleading with nothing more than his body. His efforts were rewarded by a firm slap, the cheek of his ass glared an angry red as Shūichi let out an involuntary moan at the harsh treatment. 

“God, you’re so shameless,” Kokichi taunted, clearly having fun with the situation as mirth dripped from his words like jewels. “Since when did you become such a slut, Saihara?”

The sudden use of his surname was so mean, so harsh, so cruel, and yet the switch in naming sent sparks straight to his dick. Perhaps Miu had been right about him having a masochistic side - not that he was ever going to let her know that.

“I wouldn’t normally give a patient such special treatment,” He continued. “But for one as **dirty** as you? I think I’d better take extra care to make sure you don’t get an infection.”

Slamming into Shūichi with all of his might, Kokichi was absolutely relentless. Shūichi’s head immediately fell into the mattress as his face rubbed ruthlessly against his blankets. His body nearly collapsed flat from the sheer force of Kokichi fucking him and he fought with all of his might to stay upright as his head spun, pushing his hips further back towards Kokichi.

His entire body hummed with ecstasy and Shūichi knew there was no way he was going to survive the assault much longer. His cock ached for friction but Shūichi’s hands were too busy trying to keep him upright to grant himself any form of sweet release.

Neither of them could catch a single breath as Kokichi pounded into Shūichi mercilessly. The sound of their bodies ramming into each other was punctuated only by the occasional whack Kokichi would give Shūichi on the ass; both cheeks now flushed a deep crimson. 

“How do you like being fucked into the mattress, huh?” Kokichi asked, reaching forward to yank Shūichi's sweaty hair and raise his head out of the bedding.

“I-I, uh, I…” Shūichi stammered, letting his head flop backwards into Kokichi’s grip. “I-I _love_ it.”

It was then, after being forced to admit the shameful truth and after having his most sensitive spot rammed into again and again and again, that Shūichi felt his strength leave him completely. Collapsing flat into the bed, his body shook as his cock twitched and leaked cum across his blanket; his eyes were open but it did not matter, all he could see were stars. 

Kokichi wasn’t far behind him. Slamming his dick deep within Shūichi a few more times, he could feel the blinding thrum of pleasure take hold of him as the sweet release shot out from Kokichi Ōma and into Shūichi Saihara.

His knees giving way as his cock softened, Kokichi swayed forward and caught himself on outstretched arms before he fell directly on top of his lover. 

Both panted heavily as they rode through the post-orgasm bliss, exhaustion seeping deep into their bones as the seconds ticked by as they became increasingly aware of the uncomfortable stickiness that permeated their very beings. They were shaking messes of saliva, semen, and sweat, and Shūichi knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to sleep under the freshly filthy blanket tonight.

“I’d...give that a 3/10,” Kokichi panted, always the one to break the silence. “You could stand to be a bit sexier, Shumai. I...don’t like it when you’re literally begging for it. Play a little hard to get, couldn’t ya?”

“I don’t think you’ve ever told a more obvious lie before in your entire life,” Shūichi retorted, his voice muffled against the bed.

He lifted his head, wanting to push himself up onto his knees but not able to gather the strength. Shūichi managed to steady himself onto his elbows, sweaty back pressing against Kokichi’s naked chest as he slowly became hyper aware of the sticky sensations that coated his entire being.

“Wha? Excuse me! I’ve told waaaay more obvious lies,” Kokichi exclaimed in faux offense, leaning forward and letting his forehead rest on Shūichi’s shoulder. “I’m not a very good liar, I don’t like lying so I just don’t have the practice.”

“Kokichi.”

Oh god - it was happening. Shūichi screwed up his eyes and mouthed wordless apologies to his blankets.

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and get me the tissues. I can literally feel your cum oozing out of my butt and it’s gross.”

Kokichi snorted, hopping up onto his feet with a cheery salute. “Aye aye, captain!”

* * *

“...So?”

“Mission successful, thank you pervert-gane!”

“Kokichi, please stop calling me that.”

“Never! Now, for the next costume…”

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoho!!!
> 
> ive never written something like this before so i hope it was ok lololol
> 
> right now it's just a one-shot but i'll probably add to it whenever i feel like writing something absolutely filthy. i have a few other costume ideas in mind but if you have a request, please lemme know in the comments!!!


End file.
